1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure of a gas detector and the method for making the same, and in particular, to a packaging structure of a gas detector with semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional gas detector 7. A cover 70 is positioned at a plastic base plate 72 and has a ventilation area 74. A detection device 71 is positioned and hung within the cover 70. The detection device 71 is respectively connected with two terminals 73 through two metallic wires 75, and the two terminals 73 penetrate through the plastic base plate 72 so that electrical signals from the detection device 71 are transmitted through the two terminals 73.
FIG. 2 illustrates another type of a conventional gas detector 8. A cover 80 is positioned at a metallic base plate 82 and has a ventilation area 85. A detection device 81 is positioned and hung within the cover 80. The detection device 81 is respectively connected with two terminals 83 through two metallic wires 86 so that electrical signals from the detection device 81 are transmitted through the two terminals 83. Each of insulation material 84 is formed between each of the two terminals 83 and the metallic base plate 82 so that the two terminals 83 are electrically insulated from the metallic base plate 82.
Two types of conventional gas detectors are described above. No matter what the base plate is made of plastic or metallic material, the detection device is hung within the gas detectors and electrical signals must be transmitted through the terminals. It is difficult to manufacture the conventional gas detectors in mass production so cost is high.
Thus, there is a need for a packaging structure of a gas detector and the method for making the same.